


Raspberry

by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabbles, M/M, Ooc Sasuke, Songfic, fuera de personaje, obikaka de fondo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes
Summary: A los seis años, el Uchiha le da la bienvenida a un sentimiento que lo acompañará durante el resto de sus días: un carrusel de mariposas revoltosas sacudiéndole el estómago cada que está frente a Sabaku no Gaara.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es una historia con Sasuke amando a Gaara bebé~ Nació gracias a mi deseo de darle felicidad al cumpleaños de Gaara, y porque casi no hay historias de esta pareja tan rara por aquí u.u 
> 
> Advertencia: Casi siempre olvido mencionarlo, pero es necesario decir que aquí Sasuke es en extremo OoC

**Raspberry**

**. . .**

**SasuGaa**

* * *

**[1]**

_I didn_ _'_ _t ask for that_

_You give me heart attack_

_I didn’t want to care_

_But the I saw you there_

[ Grouplove, _Ways to go_ ]

. . .

Justo en el centro del patio de juegos, Sasuke observa aquella cabeza, ignorando que Naruto y Kiba le llaman insistentemente para jugar a la pelota.

Sasuke jamás ha visto un cabello como el del niño recién transferido. Tan rojo, brillante y llamativo. Pero quizá no tanto como su dueño, cuyas piernitas cuelgan de la banca mientras él abre su lonchera y saca su jugo de uva.

Ante aquella simple, adorable imagen, el Uchiha traga saliva y (sin saberlo) le da la bienvenida a un sentimiento que lo acompañará durante el resto de sus días: un carrusel de mariposas revoltosas sacudiéndole el estómago cada que está frente a Sabaku no Gaara.

Los pies de Sasuke caminan hacia el pelirrojo. Se detiene frente a él y apunta hacia la cabeza bermeja. Gaara se echa ligeramente para atrás.

—Tu cabello es extraño—dice el pequeño Uchiha, con la famosa expresión seria que caracteriza a casi toda su familia—. Nadie tiene ese color. Parece un gran tomate.

No hay por qué echarle la culpa; Sasuke recién cumplió los seis años. Su limitada edad no le permite expresar en palabras lo que sucede en su interior. Aunque en realidad él tampoco tiene idea; lo único que sabe es que su corazón late con rapidez cuando los ojos del pelirrojo (¡tan bonitos!) lo fulminan como si fuese un bicho raro.

Sasuke abre la boca y es entonces que Naruto aparece a su lado, revoltoso, alegre e inoportuno como siempre.

Nadie puede, tampoco, culpar a Gaara por sonreírle al rubio e ignorar al moreno. Después de todo, Naruto brilló como el sol al invitarlo a jugar, mientras que Sasuke solo llegó ahí para insultar su color de cabello.

Obviamente.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? —pregunta Itachi, llevando al pequeño Uchiha sobre su espalda, camino a casa.

El niño hunde el rostro en el cuello del mayor.

—Los tomates son mi comida favorita.

¡Si tan solo el bobo de Naruto le hubiese dado tiempo para decirlo!

* * *

**[2]**

_I don’t think it’s very nice_

_To walk around my head all night_

_You got me tangled like a braid, tied-twisted_

_I don’t think it’s fair_

_Do you_?

[ Cage the elephant, _Around my head_ ]

. . .

Sasuke sabe que algo dentro de él no funciona de manera correcta si está frente a Gaara. Le cuesta trabajo encontrar virtudes en otros niños. Naruto es un remolino parlanchín; Shikamaru demasiado perezoso; Kiba huele a perro y a Shino le gustan los insectos.

 _Pero Gaara está bien_ , piensa mientras camina junto al pelirrojo en completo silencio, como los desconocidos que son. Sin embargo, es Sasuke quien no está bien: Le sudan las palmas, su pulso es inestable. Siente un tremendo cosquilleo en el estómago y, si intenta hablar, su voz solo será un suspiro.

Despacio, gira su rostro hacia el taheño. Gaara sujeta las correas de su mochila con ambas manos, sus ojos fijos sobre el piso. Siempre es así hasta que Sasuke dobla la esquina hacia la secundaria Nakano para encontrarse con su hermano.

Pero esta vez, Naruto no está, y Sasuke decide que es un buen momento para revelarle algo al pelirrojo.

(¡Puede hacerlo! ¡Ya tiene diez años; no hay excusa!)

—Oye, Gaara—le llama. De pronto, ambos niños se detienen y se giran para verse frente a frente, cada uno desde el lado contrario de la calle. Los ojos de Gaara son grandes y expectantes, pero su cara no tiene expresión alguna. Sasuke frunce el ceño con determinación—. Cuando estás cerca, yo… tengo ganas de vomitar.

Su corazón se detiene de golpe. Oh, de nuevo la mirada fulminante.

—¡Pues entonces piérdete!

* * *

**[3]**

_You should be in my life_

_You should be in my space_

[ Interpol, _Narc_ ]

. . .

Sasuke compró chocolates.

Sasuke debió haberlos preparado él, pero se decidió en el último momento.

En la víspera del “Día del Chocolate”, Itachi acompañó a su hermanito de doce años a la tienda, eligieron una bolsita y, cuando llegaron a casa, Sasuke escribió una nota con la mejor caligrafía que le permitieron sus manos temblorosas.

_«Para Gaara»._

Luego la guardó en su mochila, rodando los ojos cuando su primo Obito le pidió que entregara otra bolsa de chocolates por él.

Cuando Sasuke llega al salón de clases, ve a Naruto invadir el espacio personal de Gaara. Tiene un brazo alrededor de él, y está riendo demasiado cerca del rostro lindo y pálido del taheño.

Así que Sasuke aguarda hasta el cambio de clases, se acerca al de ojos verdes mientras éste recoge sus cosas y le extiende los chocolates, siendo víctima del ya tan conocido carrusel en el estómago.

La cara de Gaara es todo un poema. Sasuke muere por tomarle una fotografía y mirarla cada noche antes de quedarse dormido.

—Espero que entiendas cuánto significa esto para mí—le dice el Uchiha, y como advierte que no está preparado para la reacción del pelirrojo, simplemente se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, con la espalda bien erguida y la frente en alto.

Media hora más tarde, Kakashi-sensei lo cita en la sala de profesores. 

—A ver, Sasuke—dice el de cabellos plateados—. ¿Cómo está eso de que estás enamorado de mí?

Sasuke rebusca apresuradamente en su mochila. ¡Le entregó a Gaara los chocolates de Obito!

* * *

**[4]**

_Did I slide into your heart?_

_I guess not_

_I still want your love a whole lot_

_Have you heard a better song?_

[ Nothing but thieves , _Real love song_ ]

. . .

Sasuke podría vomitar, en efecto. La concentración del calor humano es horrible, pero lo es todavía más la sensación de tantos cuerpos rozándolo cada que el vagón se detiene en una estación.

¡Cuánto odia tomar el metro en pleno verano!

Sin embargo, hoy hay una excepción. Sasuke no puede estar más complacido con todo el gentío ahí atiborrado ya que, gracias a ellos, él está hombro a hombro en el sujetamanos con ese bonito y apachurrado pelirrojo que le roba el aliento.

Gaara no dice palabra alguna. _Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta de que me tiene a su lado,_ piensa el Uchiha, y de inmediato, lo invade la frustración.

¿Cómo demonios puede tener la atención de tantas muchachas, pero es tan difícil conseguir una mirada de Sabaku no Gaara?

En ese momento, sus plegarias han sido escuchadas, pues cuando el vagón hace la parada y todos los pasajeros se balancean, la mano de Gaara termina sobre la suya, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un instante y… el pelirrojo simplemente baja la mano, sosteniendo el sujetamanos con la contraria. El Uchiha se muerde el labio, consciente de que ha alcanzado su límite.

—¿Sabes algo? —comienza a hablar, mirando fijamente por la ventana del vagón en movimiento—. Tienes una forma extraordinaria de hacerme sentir como un estúpido— y, seamos sinceros, eso no es algo que Uchiha Sasuke (un galán de preparatoria) le diría a cualquier persona—. Pero si no lo saco, probablemente continúe siéndolo por el resto de mis días. Así que escucha.

El pelinegro inhala hondo, sus latidos y las mariposas estomacales sacudiéndole las entrañas. Se aclara la garganta para que nadie además del pelirrojo pueda escuchar lo que está por decir.

(Dos años atrás lo estuvo practicando por horas en su habitación; dejó de hacerlo cuando Shisui abrió la puerta y lo encontró a punto de besar al espejo).

—Me gustas, Gaara— se confiesa, sus dedos presionando el metal del tubo—. Me gustas demasiado como para pasarlo por alto y seguir con este tonto juego donde tú y yo solo somos los amigos de Naruto que no congenian.

Silencio. Oh, doloroso y cruel silencio. Murmullos de otros sumidos en sus propios asuntos. Sasuke frunce el ceño y encara al pelirrojo, molesto.

—¿Vas a quedarte callado?

Gaara, como salido de un sueño, se gira lentamente hacia Sasuke, observándolo con la misma mirada expectante. Al Uchiha se le hunde el corazón en el estómago cuando lo ve quitarse los AirPods de los oídos.

—¿Me dijiste algo? —pregunta el taheño.

Entonces, Sasuke decide que continuará siendo estúpido por más tiempo.

—Esta es mi estación.

Sus piernas son como gelatinas escabulléndose entre el gentío hacia la salida. Y Gaara, quien jamás entiende lo que pasa cada que está cerca del Uchiha, lo mira trastabillar al salir del vagón, casi estrellándose contra el suelo porque no hizo caso al anuncio de _“piso mojado”._

* * *

**[5]**

_Raspberry, on the ferry_

_I was feeling kinda sea sick on that boat_

[ Grouplove, _Raspberry_ ]

. . .

No es ninguna sorpresa que su estómago siga siendo el mismo carrusel. Sasuke se esfuerza por mantener la compostura, pero el ambiente no ayuda en nada, y definitivamente tampoco lo hace el hermoso pelirrojo, allá en la proa.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunta Shisui, protegiendo su copa de vino cuando el Uchiha menor amenaza con quitársela—. Hey, no. Tus padres me matarán si ven que te doy más alcohol.

—¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Obito cuando se le ocurrió organizar su boda en un crucero?

Shisui encoge los hombros. Sasuke conoce esa mirada: está a punto de hacer un mal chiste.

—Uh, ¿tú no sabías que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa? —el rizado apunta con su copa hacia Gaara, quien se ha alejado de la multitud y ahora contempla el mar, quizá relajado por la fresca brisa agitándole los cabellos—. Aunque quién sabe, esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke no se ha vuelto a cruzar con Gaara desde que entraron a la universidad, aunque sabe que él y Naruto siguen en contacto (todas las fotos que tiene del pelirrojo en su celular son cortesía del perfil del rubio en Instagram). Es una suerte que Sasori, primo del taheño y uno de los invitados exclusivos a la boda de Kakashi y Obito, haya traído a Gaara con él.

Porque Gaara fue quien atrapó el ramo, y eso solo puede significar que…

—Es mi oportunidad—asevera, dando dos pasos hacia delante y uno para atrás, balanceando su peso entre sus piernas. 

—Espera, Sasuke— le detiene Shisui—. Toma una pastilla y espera un poco, estás…

—Estoy bien. Es ahora o nunca.

(¿Por qué los barcos siempre se mueven tanto?)

Gaara se endereza cuando ve al Uchiha a su lado. Lleva puesto un lindo traje negro que aumenta el revoloteo en el interior de Sasuke.

—Hola, Gaara.

¡Buen comienzo!

—Hola.

Sasuke observa el ramo que el pelirrojo sostiene sin cuidado.

—Dicen que quien se quede con el ramo será el próximo en casarse—apunta, sosteniéndose del pasamanos—. Aunque eso es una tontería, ¿verdad? —los ojos de Gaara se entrecierran—. Porque para poder casarte, necesitas un novio.

Oh, Sasuke es un mar de colores con esos ojos encima suyo.

—¿Tú quieres casarte? —Gaara le ofrece el ramo sin cuidado—. Si lo necesitas, te lo regalo.

Las mariposas comienzan a volar más rápido. Sasuke ya no puede ocupar flirteos baratos; necesita ir al grano.

—Lo que yo necesito es decirte algo— se endereza, lleno de determinación, pero con la cara rojísima y sus entrañas revueltas. Toma al pelirrojo por los hombros, concentrándose en sus bellos ojos de laguna—. Quiero que sepas lo que me haces sentir…

Entonces abre la boca y…

—¡Sasuke! —se escucha el grito de Itachi, a lo lejos—. ¡Alguien traiga un trapeador!

Sasuke debió tomar la pastilla que le ofreció Shisui. Desde niño, siempre tuvo la costumbre de vomitar en los barcos.

* * *

**[6]**

_I could drown myself in someone like you_

_I could dive so deep, I’d never come out_

[ Nothing but thieves, _Impossible_ ]

. . .

Sasuke lo sabe perfectamente. Nada en el mundo podrá compararse con Gaara. Ninguna mirada será tan hermosa como la que encierran esos ojos aguamarina, ninguna piel tendrá esa textura electrizante bajo sus dedos, y ninguna otra voz provocará chispazos en su caprichoso corazón.

Sasuke ama a Gaara. Lo amó cuando tenía seis años y lo amará hasta el fin de la eternidad. Pero importa más lo mucho que lo ama ahora, al ver los colores del atardecer haciendo juego con su rostro. El desordenado flequillo bermellón cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, las pupilas expectantes y el suave arrebol que cubre sus mejillas cuando Sasuke sostiene su mano.

El pecho del Uchiha es una bomba latente, pero oleaje es tan suave que, poco a poco, ahuyenta la tensión del moreno, alentándolo a dejar fluir su corazón.

_No hay manera de que falles esta vez._

—Eres el único que me hace perder el control. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —llenándose de valor, él es capaz de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con su pelirrojo. El mar al fondo le da a Gaara un magnetismo que el moreno jamás será capaz de olvidar—. Te amo, Gaara. Amo tus ojos verdes y tu nariz respingada. Amo que tu cabello me deslumbre cada vez que lo veo, y que frunzas el ceño cuando me tomas la mano. Te amo si me esperas despierto en las noches o si llego y te encuentro dormido. Y amo que cuando me enfermo, me cuidas y me hablas como a uno de tus cactus.

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._ El Uchiha se siente tan ligero al decirlo. ¿Por qué esperó tantos años para este momento?

La cara de Sasuke es un gran tomate, puede sentir su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica. Gaara (su Gaara) presiona ligeramente sus dedos, llevándose la mano al rostro para cubrir el hermoso sonrojo.

—La primera vez que te vi quería decirte lo mucho que me gustan los tomates. Todas las veces que tomamos el mismo camino, yo quería cruzar la calle para decirte algo a lo que ni siquiera le había puesto nombre—Gaara resopla, pero sus ojos brillan. Sasuke luce orgulloso y seguro—. Y no me arrepiento de haberte dado los chocolates que eran para Kakashi-sensei, ni de vomitarte encima el día de su boda. Porque gracias a eso ahora puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo, sin miedo de que el maldito revoltijo en mi estómago me haga quedar en ridículo.

Gaara es encantador cuando está enojado, malditamente lindo al dormir. _Pero es mucho más hermoso cuando me sonríe,_ piensa el moreno al caer sobre la arena y recibir al pelirrojo en sus brazos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta, ocultando su nerviosismo en la voz roca.

Necesita confirmarlo.

—Creí que mi respuesta fue clara el día del crucero, Uchiha—dice Gaara, sonriendo.

Qué torpe fue Sasuke, durante tantos años, al no haberse dado cuenta que el chico de cabellos bermejos siempre estuvo enamorado de él.


End file.
